Riot Monkey
Riot Monkey is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Description Riot Monkey uses the shield to take 15% less damage from other sources, with the addition of shooting darts from the gun. Darts cannot pop Frozen, Lead, or Camo bloons without upgrades. Stats *HP: 75 *Base Attack Speed: Same as the unupgraded Ninja Monkey *Base Damage: 2 *Base Pierce: 3 *Base Range: 35 units *Cost: $850 Appearance A monkey wearing a black helmet with visor, a black police vest, a pistol and a riot shield. Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Shield ($650) *Description: "Stronger shields means increased damage reduction." *Details: Shields takes less damage by 25%. Even Stronger Shield ($1,000) *Description: "Even stronger shields means more increased damage reduction." *Details: Shields takes less damage by 40%. Shield Thrower ($3,500) *Description: "Throws a shield that does knockback effect and does moderate damage and pierce." *Details: Shield does 6 damage 20 pierce and knockback effect does 15% of pushing back bloons (does not affect MOAB-Classes), as well as addition of firing its gun. Fortified Deflector ($14,000) *Description: "Shields can deflect any projectiles to attack some of the bloons." *Details: Shields can deflect any projectiles that bounces to vice versa that pops bloons, depending of the damage and pierce. Also, the tower takes 50% less damage. Also, this shields will bounce from bloon to bloon automatically and aggressively. Operation: Deflate ($57,000) *Description: "Shield can deflect more projectiles and projectiles doubles the damage stats when deflected." *Details: Shield can deflect any more projectiles. Projectiles deflected which does deflected and bounce to vice versa and 2x the projectile stats. Also, the shield does 10 damage and 40 pierce, knocks back bloons by 30% (15% for MOAB-Classes). Path 2 Wider Barrels ($600) *Description: "Increased more range." *Details: Increases base range to 38 units. Advanced Pistol ($900) *Description: "Massively increased range, can detect and shoot Camo bloons and has increased attack speed." *Details: Increases base range to 43 units and attack speed by 25%. Water Cannon ($1,500) *Description: "Shoots burst of water that removes Camo properties." *Details: Shoots water at a speed of a unupgraded Super Monkey, as well as addition of firing its gun. Flash Flood ($6,000) *Description: "Ability: Triggers a deadly flood that removes all bloon properties to all bloons onscreen." *Details: Base attack can remove all bloon properties (exception of Fortified and Lead). Ability has a 60-second cooldown. Floody Devastation ($26,700) *Description: "Flooding anything is a cleaning test, but it does not pop anything." *Details: Base attack can remove bloon immunities. Ability removes bloon immunities to all bloons onscreen. Ability reduced to a 45-second cooldown. Path 3 Strong Darts ($800) *Description: "Increased damage and pierce." *Details: Base damage increased to 4 and Base pierce increased to 6. Propelled Darts ($1,000) Bullets are propelled faster by 25%. Armor Piercing Darts ($1,750) *Description: "Bullets do extra damage to Fortified, Lead, Ceramic and Marble Bloons." *Details: Bullets do 3x damage to Fortified, Lead, Ceramic and Marble Bloons. Smoke Grenade ($5,000) *Description: "Throws a smoke grenade every 3 seconds which stuns bloons for 3 seconds, and does Crippled effect for 7.5 seconds." *Details: Crippled effect moves bloons at half speed for 5 seconds, decreases their accuracy by -27.5% (used to have the chance of missing enemy projectiles and attacks which takes no damage), and takes +5 damage, while the attack radius of the grenade is 31 units, in addition of firing its gun. Tear Gas ($38,000) *Description: "Smoke grenades are upgraded to Lachrymator-infused grenades that leaves a deadly poison cloud upon impact. You are gonna need it." *Details: Poison cloud slows down bloons by 25%, and loses health by -2 (-20 for MOAB-Classes) every 3 seconds for 15 seconds via damage overtime. The cloud lasts 10 seconds (MOAB-Classes slows down by 10%, poison cloud has a attack radius of a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey radius). 2 smoke grenades thrown at once in a single hand. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Military Towers